


of coffee cups and temper-tantrums

by orphan_account



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coffee Shops, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:19:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4461584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azusa didn't think his week working in a coffee shop could get worse, until a certain sulky Sakamaki showed up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of coffee cups and temper-tantrums

**Author's Note:**

> what am i doing

Honestly, before today Azusa Mukami had never even made a cup of coffee so how was he expected to serve it all day long to humans that he couldn't care less about?

 

"Curse Ruki to hell..."

 

He muttered to himself out of earshot of the other employees while heating up the water to a boil, scratching obsessively at his wrists with his head down. It was likely if not certain that all of the other workers thought he was somewhat of a freak, not that he had really been bothered to care. It'd be almost impossible to not notice their side-glares and mutters about how he hadn't even had an interview to get here and was barely even trained.

 

                                                                                                                     ***

"Azusa! You never take responsibility around here!"

 

His older brother had so sternly told him the previous day while he shuffled his feet and avoided that accusatory gaze. Though Yuma and Kou had given him quickly-flashed looks of sympathy they did nothing to get him out of trouble.

 

"If you're annoyed with me... you could always hit me to feel better... haha..."

 

"..."

 

Apparently, this tactic would never work with any of his brothers but it was at least worth a try, wasn't it? It had only earned him a long stony silence as Ruki had stood there rubbing his neck in frustration.

 

"There's only one thing for it."

 

Now, this statement had actually managed to make Azusa nervous. What on earth did Ruki have in mind to put a halt to his current slacking? It wouldn't be anything too bad.. right?

 

"You're getting a job."

 

So matter of fact of him! The very suggestion had caused the youngest Mukami's head to snap up and eyes widen in surprise. A job, working for someone? For humans? Ridiculous, it was ridiculous! However, when he voiced this opinion:

 

"You can work in an establishment in the local village, or I can send you to the Sakamakis to be their personal servant for a week."

 

"U-uh I'll choose the first option..."

 

                                                                                                                            ***

And so, Azusa had ended up preparing and serving hot drinks to the luckily infrequent customers. It took all of his self restraint not to do something stupid, but he knew it would only get worse if he didn't live out his brief work period perfectly.

 

"Huh... black...? Two sugars..? 'Kay..."

 

"Medium double espresso? On its way, Miss..."

 

Well, the one plus side was that this wasn't some sort of butler cafe like you get in the big cities- just a very petite rustic place which he supposed had some element of charm. However, this didn't do much to ease his frustration and boredom. He wanted to hurt, he needed to hurt to feel better! But he held it in, somehow. The dull routine continued throughout the next day, and the next, and the next after that... Until he finally reached his final day in this absolute hell. Azusa was thinking; 'just 7 more hours, then I'm out for good and I'll never slack again...' It was all going to be okay, or so he thought.

 

"Shit."

 

"That kid again... Damn it."

 

A few of the workers were gossiping about someone who'd just entered, making the bell ring with that incessant sound that made Azusa want to rip it off its thin string. Some lanky youth who happened to work in the shop was standing near Azusa with a bit of detectable worry and malice in his eye.

 

"You're newest. It's on you!"

 

The male dashed out to serve another customer who clearly didn't need assistance while the others sped to the back room. Of course, Azusa couldn't see what all the fuss was about until he actually took a look at who had walked in and sat down near the window seat.

Lilac haired.

Tiny.

Carrying a teddy bear.

 

' _Damn it... Why him..?_ '

 

Kanato Sakamaki. What a horrible coincidence. Did the brat frequent this coffee shop then? He couldn't see why, couldn't he get a drink in his own mansion rather than coming to bother Azusa now? He didn't want to talk to Kanato, he didn't want to acknowledge that he was there... But there was no choice. Within the minute that Azusa had spent hesitating, the entire population of the cafe at that time had cleared out of the door except the staff. Had the childish Sakamaki been so careless as to get himself a reputation here? Obviously. It wasn't hard to picture the boy having a temper tantrum over a mistake in his order, or denial of one of his requests. There was only one thing for it, he had no choice but to approach the table with a notepad and pen.

 

"...Your order?"

 

"Mukami. What are you doing here?"

 

Immediate hostility, as was to be expected.

 

"I work here.."

 

"You don't need to work!"

 

"It's temporary...I'm not explaining it to you."

 

"I'll take a black coffee. Ten sugars."

 

Abrupt, like he's on the edge of his temper. Like usual.

 

"Understood."

 

Azusa returned in a few minutes with Kanato's precise order, which he had been very tempted to poison. He placed it gently on the table in front of him, and--

 

"Why did you take so long!? You useless, pathetic creature!"

 

Kanato swung his palm out and knocked the cup of boiling liquid all over Azusa's wrist, eliciting not quite the reaction that was desired.

 

"Ahh..!! Kanato-san, please hurt me more!"

 

The dark haired boy was soon on his knees gazing up at the unpleasant Sakamaki with wonder and delight in his eyes, pawing at Kanato's hand with his mouth watering. Nothing, nothing could have relieved his week-long frustration like this! The agony, the angry red mark on his arm.. Beautiful!

 

"What? You're revolting, get off me!"

 

Pure revulsion was written all over the shorter vampire's childish features as he glowered down at Azusa.

 

"Please... I want to feel pain, let me feel pain..."

 

This was enough to make Kanato grab the other boy by the collar and drag him upwards, standing simultaneously, fury all over his face. He brought his fist back and slammed it straight into Azusa's eye, not once, not twice, but three times!

 

"Nnn! Y-yes..."

 

Azusa knew that deriving pleasure from a Sakamaki was nothing short of shameful for himself and even more so for his family, but his masochistic mind was somehow enjoying the humiliation. Wait, what was Kanato doing? It seemed that he was being dragged to the... toilets? He couldn't really tell, everything was in a momentary haze.

 

"K-Kanato-san..."

 

He was dropped inside with the door closed behind them, in a heap on the tiled floor. As could be predicted, Kanato was standing over him with a sadistic glint in his eyes. In the rational part of him, Azusa considered just standing up and fighting off the Sakamaki then proceeding to leave. Though Ruki might be annoyed for quitting his job a few hours early, it would certainly be better than returning home later covered in Kanato's scent and wounded badly- which seemed to be the way he was headed now.

 

"Please... Hurt me like I know you want to."

 

This time, he clung to Kanato's trouser leg. It seemed the part of him that wanted badly to stay here and endure pain was far more dominant than the remaining sensible part, much to his detriment. Surprisingly, the lilac haired boy seemed mildly pissed off at Azusa's plea; grabbing Azusa by the hair and forcing him to look up.

 

"Fool! You think I'm doing this to entertain your sick fantasies? ..I only come here to escape my brothers when they really get on my nerves."

 

Kanato paused for a while, and even more shockingly unbuttoned his pants and pulled down his boxers while maintaining the same ticked-off expression throughout.

 

"So I'm the one who should be indulged."

 

And what could Azusa do but indulge him? Without hesitation he wrapped his lips around Kanato's member and began to suck gently, eliciting a breathy sigh from the undersized male. Giving the boy pleasure like this was an acceptable way of saying thank you for hurting him, wasn't it? Of course. He would no longer be in the debt of the vampire after this. Sweet, sweet moans escape Kanato's angelic lips, he didn't even protest when Azusa bit down ever-so-softly. It wasn't an act of malice, of course. All the Mukami wanted to do was make him feel good. In the moment his sharp fangs bit down, he felt envy wash over him and wished they could swap places. But the proud Sakamaki would never debase himself like this, obviously... It was a shame.

 

Five minutes later and the two boys are both a whimpering mess, after Kanato's climax Azusa is left with white dribbling from the corners of his mouth which he readily swallows; savouring that bittersweet sensation with delight. It was then that the smaller boy crouched down to grant Azusa a soft kiss on the lips, given not with affection but in the same manner of which an owner would pat the head of their dog for a task moderately well completed.

 

"See you around, Mukami."

 

A careless wave, and he's gone; a satisfied smirk on his porcelain features. Azusa could only hope that they really would see eachother again and be able to enjoy a similar scenario, Kanato had left somewhat of a lasting mark in his mind.

 

                                                                                                                   ***

"The bruises? I fell over, of course."

 

Azusa reports to his brother with a small smile ghosting his lips. There is some serious doubt in Ruki's sincere eyes but he accepts it nonetheless. "Right. Good work, Azusa."

 

"I'll never let you down again, I promise!"

 

But the youngest Mukami didn't mean this. If messing up leads to consequences like Kanato, then he might just give it another try in the future. Suddenly, it occurred to him that the alternative threat that he had been offered might not have been so dreadful after all...


End file.
